Soul Ethic's:Path of Vengeance
by Soul Eater 676
Summary: Awoken from her slumber, the Renamon only known as "The One" rises up from her deadly captives. Now, on her quest for absolute vengeance against her lover's murder, she comes across a man with a forbidden power in the Web World, and what the truth lies for her, may not be the answers she was looking for. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to this new story! I decided that once in a while I need to split off and write another story that helps the main story along. I recommend before starting this one up, you can just read Soul Ethic's Chapter 28 to get the load up on what's happening, the universe this story is taking place, and the characters that will be referenced. Enjoy!_

_This is a shout out to my friend Alpar! You made it in this universe one way or the other!_

_Hopefully, this story doesn't get me banned._

**Chapter 1: Breach**

_Where am I?_

_Who am I? _

_What am I?_

_These questions ring in my head, constantly. They drive me insane sometimes._

_But this is all I've known for the last three years. I've forgotten who I am. What I am. What I've become._

A massive ringing sound echoed in her head. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

_No, not again! Make it go away!_

The ringing became echoed, more vibrant. It didn't let up, as more ringing's noises entered her head. Eventually they formed screams of agony and pain; ranging from adults to small children.

_I said stop!_

The ringing increased in volume, as the word's "Whore," and "Slut," repeated in different tones and voices echoed in her mind.

_STOP IT!_

She opened her eyes, as a red glow came from her entire eyes. The multiple layered vibranium casing exploded out from in front of her. The clamps that were on her arms and legs retracted, as the green fluid rushed out from her tank. Falling, she landed on her face, soaked in the liquid.

Struggling to get up, she used her left claw to help her prop up from off the steel floor. She made it onto her knees, coughing in the process. Her slow movements, similar to a newborn child.

She covered her face with her right claw. The ringing subdued, but was still there. _I know this body type..._ She wondered in her mind. _Renamon, from the _Digimon _realm. _She gazed into her right three fingered claw. She was missing her arm gloves. _Is it truly mine?_

Siren's erupted, forcing her to cover her face with her hand again. She felt her innards gurgle, as she vomited out more of the green liquid out from her body. "This damn ringing." She coughed up. "Make it stop"

_"Security breach! Class Omnipotent danger imminent! Secure that monster now!"_ An intercom with a male voice screamed off the top of his lungs.

"Monster...?" Her raspy, but yet obviously Brooklyn accent, broke through her coughing.

A horde of security guards armed with rocket launchers and Gatling guns; spartan lasers, and BFG's. Three _StarCraft II _Thor's turned the corner, sporting teal paint color and aimed at her. A force comprised of Turian and Krogan emerged behind the Thors with shot guns and high caliber sniper rifles.

The ringing noise picked up again, echoing more words into her head. Multiple words clashed with each other, increasing her headache.

"...shut up..." She whispered.

_( _Celldweller_ "I can't Wait" )_

_ ( Pain unfolding )_

One of the armed men walked right up to her with a riot shield, and hid behind it. "Surrender! Or we will open fire on you!"

"...Shut up..." She roared from her voice, as she built energy from her pain in her head. "You're making it worst..."

"This is your last chance..."

_( Shame beholding )_

"Just shut up!" She yelled, as she lifted her hand off her face.

"...You will comply, or we will kill you were you stand!"

_( Don't let go of me )_

Her green colored eyes, turned everything inside her eye sockets a complete red, as she stood up from where she stood.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" She screamed out, as a blast of red energy erupted from her, jettisoning the guards in front of her, sending the Thor's back, and knocking everyone behind the Thor's together.

_( I...Can't...Wait... )_

The Renamon burst forward, using her claws to slice a nearby guard in half, vertically. Using the same moment, she planted her right foot down into the ground, and swept a guy upward with her left. She then used her hind leg to slice the guard horizontally. She turned around to back hand a guard's upper body off him and into the direction she was heading.

_( I want to be with you right now anyway  
>Reckless, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

She zigzagged her way through the guards. For the normal eye, she just brushed passed them. They all exploded into a small pool of energy, as she jumped up into the air and landed on the first Thor. She managed to land on the back right gun and took it off completely. Carrying her momentum, she slid across the floor, ripping off the the right leg from the machine. Jumping up, she shoved the cannon into the pilot's seat, exploding the mech.

The explosion took her upward, as the second Thor used it's anti air guns to shoot at her. She twirled in the air, grabbing one of the missiles sent at her, and redirecting it towards the Thor. The Thor staggered back upon impact, allowing the renamon to land a few feet in front of it, and jump into the pilots cabin. She used her right foot to slam down the pilot and knock him out on the control panel. Using her arms, she jumped out and let the mech explode.

_( Take me, break me, right now - Why wait til 'hell to pay'?  
>So dumb, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

The explosion knocked her back, sending her towards the last Thor. She landed directly in between the top edge of the cockpit. Shaking violently, the Thor tried to knock her off the top of itself. She slammed her right foot down, knocking off the right arm. Repeating the same process, she slammed her left foot down, knocking off the other arm. She somersaulted off the mech, bursting forward, using her tail to slice the mech in half.

The explosion sent the Krogan and Turian forces to panic and retreat. She cracked her neck, as she walked forward to reach a thirty foot blast door. She gazed upward, as the metallic structure clicked three times to seal the door. She gripped the clamped doors with each of her claws. The door refused to moved, but was forced open by her strength.

The doors flew forward from where Renamon stood. Behind the door. Hundreds of forces from _Planetside 2_ stood in front of her, including tanks, and liberators. A single man stood overseering it all, he directed his hand forward. He looked like a black version of Megaman X, as he yelled the command fire.

_( This flame is coalescing  
>This fire's burning bright<br>I know I'll get burned but it's alright  
>(Waiting anxiously) )<em>

Massive amount of bullets shot from the hundreds of people in front of Renamon. Time slowed for a brief moment, as her eyes returned to her normal fixure and the iris's return their green color, smiling. "So, if you fear me this much..." She began, as she slowly walked forward, "... then this power I have must be something worthwhile."

The bullets stopped moving in front of Renamon. Smiling, she slowly pushed each and every one away from her direct path. "...So tell me you idiots..."

_( It's too late to change direction  
>I'm fixed on her in my mind<br>Trade sense for sensation this time  
>(Takes control of me) )<em>

"... if you know who I am, then tell me everything I need to know." She walked closer to the army, " I know there are more people here, but these poor fools that you've sent to fight me..."

She crossed her arms as walked up towards a New Conglomerate heavy assault trooper, shooting his GAS away at her. "Don't exist anymore." Her claws grew as big as her as her eyes became fully red again.

_( I...Can't...Wait... )_

She sliced open the man in front of him in an "X" shape. Time returned to normal, as her attack took out several rows of different troops. Clicking her hind legs, she rushed forward, right claw extended forward. The people she jabbed with her claw disintegrated, causing her to pole vault into the air towards the liberators.

She landed on the nose of one of them, using the momentum to drag down the ship. Flinging it, she took out the rest of the liberators in a boomerang like fashion. Catching the plane and throwing it down, the explosion destroyed all of the tanks beneath her.

Landing on the same outlook as the commander, she stood upright and looked down at the short four foot man. She had her right claw extended, with the middle finger pointing at his forehead. It barely touched his helmet, exploding the head of the man in front of her. Her claws retraced back to their normal state after the decapitated commander fell backwards.

_( I want to be with you right now anyway  
>Reckless, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

She jumped forward again, sliding towards the right into a freight elevator. Stopping in the center, she pressed her left claw against the center of it. The elevator exploded, sending her forward at an incredible speed. Realizing what was a head, she bailed to the right off the elevator. It accelerated, crashing with the ceiling it collided with.

She growled, as she turned her body to the right. Noticing the fifty _Halo _Spartans in front of her, she leaped forward slamming the ground with her fist. She yelled "Slam..." before one Spartan fell down in front of her. He didn't hit the ground, for Renamon followed up by kicking him across the room, destroying the door in front of her. "Jam!"

_( Take me, break me, right now - Why wait til 'hell to pay'?  
>So dumb, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

Making haste, she passed through the door. An Indian man, looking similar to Tal'Set from _Turok_ attacked her with his axe. She caught his right arm with her left claw. Crushing the arm, Tal'Set let out a cry of agony, as Renamon slammed her right hind leg down to destroy his right leg. Roaring, Renamon ripped out the right arm out of his socket and, as he fell over, crushed his head with her other hind leg.

She walked down the hall way, as ten different version of Samus Aran in her Varia suit aimed at her. They all fired a phazon blast at her, as it reflected and redirected back towards the Samus's, destroying them instantly.

_( Her skin is laced with poison  
>Her words are laced with lies<br>Affliction is waiting in her eyes  
>(Take them willingly) )<em>

Renamon walked slowly as she chuckled slightly. "I must say, this has gotten that damn ringing out of my head at least." She mumbled, as her eyes return to normal. She sighed as the lock down proceeded. Six hundred and forty-seven blast doors blocked the entrance in front of her. She quickly ran through every single one of them, ending up on the other side before they all crumbled and fell apart.

She rubbed her mouth with the back of her right claw, as she looked up to see what seemed like an infinite darkness in above her.

_"It's too late, you monster!" _The man yelled over the intercom again.

_( I can't control this compulsion  
>Like a moth into the flame<br>Her fiery embrace completes my shame  
>(Don't let go of me) )<em>

Renamon laughed as she noticed a camera to her right. She felt the presence of someone on the other side staring at her. A flicker of red energy flashed on her right eye. A man on the other side started to scream. His voice died out as he heard the microphone be grabbed again.

_"Damnit, release the zerg!"_ the man yelled, as the area in front of her started to swarm with zerglings, hydralisks, roaches, and ultralisks. She chuckled slightly, as her eyes returned into their previous red color.

__( I...Can't...Wait... )__

She curled up into a ball as she ran forward, turning herself into a ball of yellow energy. As she tumbled, she annihilated the zerglings and hydralisks in front of her. Making a circle, she uncurled herself and launched upward. The ultralisks prepared themselves when she began to arc downward.

She extended her claws to make her body form a forward "T" towards the ultralisks. Her claws began to rip a tear in the fabric of space time. When she landed on one of them, the whole ground beneath all of them collapsed. All the ultralisks screamed as she landed against the wall.

She crouched against the wall, looking up into the void. She smiled as she dashed forward.

_( I want to be with you right now anyway  
>Reckless, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

She ran up the wall approximately at five-hundred thousand MPH. The wall ripped apart and flew fell into the abyss below her. Screaming, she recoiled her right claw back, clenching into a fist. She punched the eventual ceiling, stopping instantly.

The ceiling rumbled slightly, as it instantly cracked then shattered upward towards Renamon was running. There, three different figures awaited her. Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat, _Yasha from _Asura's Wrath_, and Ken from _Fist of the North Star_.

_( Take me, break me, right now - Why wait til 'hell to pay'?  
>So dumb, so what? I can't wait to be around you )<em>

Scorpion reached at her with his chain. She grabbed it and pulled him forward and ripping off both of his arms. As he screemed in agony, she used the arms to separate his top and lower halves of his body. Ken let out a high pitch scream as he landed on punch on Renamon's angry face. He let out a scream of pain as his body slowly disappeared from his fist, back towards him. Yasha panicked, as he ran away. She smiled as he was lifted up into the air and disappeared in front of Renamon.

_(Song ends)_

Behind Yasha, stood a man striking the resemblance of Lloyd from _Code Geass_. He was pressing his back against a computer with a giant old style microphone. Lloyd breathed heavily, as Renamon used her right claw to grab the edge of his lab coat around his neck. Putting his hands up to protect his face, he whimpered and pleaded for his life.

"No, please!" He begged, "I was only following Soren's orders!"

When he said Soren, a ringing noise reappeared in her head. "That name is familiar to me," she asserted, "Who is Soren, and why the hell was I locked up?"

"You mean... you don't remember?" Lloyd loosen up a bit, as he leaned back and began to laugh manically. "Oh the savage doesn't know who or what she is!"

She growled, as her eyes returned to their normal state. Slamming his back against the computer, she shook Lloyd violently with her right clenched claw. "Who am I!? Tell me everything you know about me!" She screamed.

Blood began to pool out of Lloyd's mouth. "You... are... no one... now..." He mocked as he tilted his head up to meet her eyes. "Just a poor soul looking for some answers that she will never get."

She began to growl, as parts of the debris left behind her began to levitate towards her and Lloyd. The ringing in her head intensified, as she used her left claw to press against her head. She looked at Lloyd with her left open eye. "Who's the man screaming in my head? Who is he, and why do I want to kill his murder!?"

Lloyd silently laugh to himself as he leaned back again. "No one... just like you."

The ringing climaxed, in her head as she bang his back against the computer again. "ANSWER ME!" She roared.

Lloyd coughed up more blood. "Death is my reward... from keeping the truth from you..." Lloyd sighed out. "I embrace it.

She growled and rumbled the floor with her anger. Letting out a roar of anger, the debris instantly turned into seven sharp pylons that rushed towards Lloyd. His eyes grew big, as they impaled his chest region, letting the seventh one piercing through his skull.

Renamon looked at her victim. Her anger and ringing in her head calm down. Letting go of Lloyd, her right claw was covered in blood. She looked at it, clenching it into a fist, drawing blood from her own hand. Sighing as the pain seeped into her skin, the blood rushed into her open wound and restored power to her body.

Turning around, she saw a nearby manhole, and jumped through it. Reaching about twenty feet above the ground, she was in a deserted area full of metal debris. She clicked her claws together in her right hand, as a red energy ball formed behind her and fell down the manhole. When she was about one hundred feet away, the man hole exploded.

_I must find answers about myself. _She thought, _and I must find out what that man means to me..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay. So much smash brothers._

**Chapter Two: Alpar**

_"There's no time! You have to jump!"_

_"But I can't! You'll die!"_

_"Just trust me! It'll be okay!"_

The renamon rested her head in her hands, as she sat down on a pile of rubble from abandoned websites. The voices in her head pound into her mind, trying to escape the prison in which they were held.

_Just what the hell am I?_ She thought as she looked at her own right hand. The three claws on it had traces of dried blood on them. _I remember that if they bleed, then they're alive._ Clenching her fist, she stood up and began to walk towards the outskirts of what looked like a small terminal with neighboring sites around it. _I just need to get out of the skirts of these ruins_

She paced herself, trying to seem as normal as possible. Scanning the environment in front of her, she saw no one in plain sight.

But of course, she felt like she was being followed.

She moved her eyes to the right to see a shadowy figure on top of a pile of rubble. It made out three letter's "Hal-" before it cuts off into the other debris. "Who's there?" She asked, as the man on top of the "H" jumped back and landed into the rubble behind it. Soft metal clanging could be heard when he jumped back there.

_Who ever it is, they're probably minding their own business. _Thinking to herself, she ignored the man and continued to walk forward. Looking down, she noticed that her knees didn't have the two comma looking shapes swirling each other. Instead, there's an upside down triangle with two crescent moon shapes facing towards the triangle around her knee. _Originality, makes me different I guess._

She touched the top of her forehead. She felt a small bump on top of her head. Looking around, she saw a broken piece of glass on a ruined building to her left. She walked up to it, to see the same symbol that was on her knees, on her forehead. Also, instead of the normal green eyes that most renamon's have, her eyes are blue. _Okay, guess I was a little overboard when it comes to standing out._

_"War... War will consume"_

The voices rang in her head again, as she turned around to see the same shadowy man behind her. He was roughly thirty feet away from her. "Who the hell are you?" She asked the man.

Hearing what sounded like a chuckle, the man dashed across the ruins towards the renamon's left, disappearing in plain sight. _Who the hell is that guy, and why is he following me?_ She cautiously walked around the ruins, as she looked for the man following her. _Maybe, I can use this power I have..._ She looked at her left hand, as her claws grew with red energy.

"Well, here goes nothing." She whispered, as she flung her arm across her field of view. Decimating the land in front of her, she staggered slightly, as the claw's energy retracted. Grinning, she let the energy flow to her other claw, allowing her to stand upright and balance herself. She let out a grunt as the whole land, within a half of a mile, was flattened by her spinning around in a circle just once.

Panting slightly, the claws energy retracted as there was a sound of someone clapping. She turned around, bracing herself, as she saw the shadowy man was the source of the clapping. "Well done, Connie." A well spoken and younger voice came from the man.

The renamon confusingly looked at the man. "Connie? Who the hell is Connie?"

The clapping stopped, as the shadowy man looked at her. "Oh dear, seems like you've lost your memory." He stepped forward, allowing him to come to light. "Then allow me to introduce myself to you then." He bowed slightly "My name is Alpar."

She scoffed as she readied herself. Examining the man, his face made him look no more than twenty as he had a monocle over his left eye. His pupils were in the oval style of anime-ish eyes and the iris's are brown. He had shaggy black hair that came down towards the back of his neck. His blue coat had a single buckle over by his right shoulder, with green lining's across the flap. A brown belt that came into a similar colored satchel rested on his left shoulder, and crossed towards his right hip. Underneath his jacket, a red shirt can be seen right where the collar came upright towards his cheeks.

His jack was tucked in the front, but there were two coat tails behind him. He sported a tan-ish slacks that wore a black belt across his waist. His shoes were black dress shoes, but seemed to be augmented in some way, for they don't bare a single scratch after being on top of a broken building, and running across the landscape. Both of his arms were covered by his coat, but his left arm was rustled, trying to hide something underneath his coat.

"I am a friend of one of your friends from your past." He said softly, "Though, you never met me before."

She didn't lose her concentration, as she stared down Alpar. "If you know who I am, but you never met me, how did you fine me?"

"You are the result an extreme case of 'Missing in Action'." Alpar started as he walked towards the renamon. "Soren and the big five wanted you gone, so they sealed you away for a certain reason."

She began to walk sideways to her right, not lowering her guard down by even a bit. "What reasoning?"

"I do not know." Alpar began to walk in the opposite direction of the renamon. "I have been just trying to find you for about two years now, after a personal endeavor of mine. After seeing the explosion across the landscape from my own little hobble in the Web World, I came to investigate. Surprised to actually see the one and only 'The One' here."

She glared at Alpar, as she readied her fists. "What do you mean? Two years? Web World? 'The One'? What does all this mean to me exactly? How do you know you are mistaken?"

He smiled. "Cause you just flattened half a mile worth of land in a matter of seconds. Mind you, they were sound structures out here. Empty, but still sound."

She took a slow breath. _I'm getting tired of this joker. Better find a way to put him down quickly and continue my way towards the terminal._ "So what? That must be common among people here right? I'm not so special in that case.

Alpar tilt his head, as he stopped moving. "Well no, in fact, most people can do that but the buildings are stronger than most attacks that people can conjure up. In fact..." He turned his head towards his satchel by his hip.

_Now!_ She thought to herself, as she lurched forward. Using the momentum she punched his head with her right fist. As soon as she made contact, Alpar's head and body completely disappeared. and was instantly sitting down with a book in hand directly beneath her fist. _What the..._

"Now it says here, that some of the forbidden powers are goes as followed," Alpar continued like nothing happened. "If one were to destroy a whole building or a city, then they should be turned in by the nearest 'Mary Sue' hunter for power stripping."

She ignored Alpar, as her blood boiled. Crouching down, she used her left leg to sweep underneath Alpar. He immediately hoped into the air as she turned a full one hundred eighty degrees on the ground. Following up with an uppercut towards his jaw, he ignored it as he moved his head slightly to the right, avoiding the attack.

"'If a Mary Sue hunter catches his target, he must identify what the target's power is, and find the best course of action.'" He kept reading as the renamon lunged forward where his stomach is. He swiveled, and let his left foot trip her, falling on her face, missing her attack completely. "Luckily for you, I'm not a Mary Sue hunter."

She grunted as she jumped up and punched with her right hand. "Would you shut up!?" She yelled as her attack missed again. The man dodged elegantly and put the book back in his satchel, as the renamon went back into her fighting stance. _Okay, let's see him dodge this..._ She felt an energy surge in the palm of her left hand, as she lifted it up and shot a red stream of energy from her claws at Alpar.

The attack connected, and there was a small explosion. She smirked as she let the stream of energy retract back into her claws. "I think I'm done here." She said out loud, as she turned to walk away.

"Omni - Augmentation" Alpar's voice was heard from behind the renamon. "That's your power isn't it?"

She gritted her teeth as she turned around to see Alpar, flicking something off his right hand. "How did you-"

"Such a power could be a match for Soren's Omni-Negation correct?" Alpar smirked. "You can create weapons from your own body, and you can come up with new ways to defeat Soren."

"Soren..." She spoke to herself as her head began to ring more violently after repeating the name. She grunted as she grabbed her head. Shaking her head, she readied herself again. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Now, now, I don't give out information freely. If you want to find out about your past, you have to figure it out yourself. I will help, but first..." He unclipped his coat, and tossed it across the open field. On his left arm, there was a metallic arm bracer covering his entire forearm. It had 7 spikes pointing towards him, roughly about two inches long. "Let's see what you're made off." He went into his fighting stance, lifting his right arm up to have elbow above his head, and hand to his face. He lowered his left arm, showing off his bracer.

The renamon's thought's cleared in her head, as she crouched lower to the ground, almost parallel with it. "If you insist..." She replied as her eyes completely glowed red.

_"Strange Modern Cowboy" Starts_

Wind began to pick up all around them, as dust flew in a complete circle around both of them. _What the hell is that thing on his arm. It looks so familiar, but I can't put finger on it but it seems so familiar. _Alpar smirked as they both walked closer to each other. The renamon remain low as Alpar walked with his guard up.

"Go ahead, Connie," Alpar talked. "You can have the first strike, if I grow bored, I will fight back."

The renamon groaned, as she stood up a little bit. Alpar folded his arms, and closed his eyes, smiling.

_( se no de tobidashite seidaku awase nomu  
>sabitsuku hate no momentamu)<em>

She lurched forward with a right hook, but Alpar went with the momentum of the punch and tilted his head right. Grunting, the renamon used the momentum to do a spinning kick with her left leg. Alpar, shuffled his feet backwards to avoid the attack. She turned around quickly to punch forward, only to have Alpar move his head slightly, making a "tsk" noise in the process.

_( sumashigao no muubii sutaa kirabiyaka na rokku sutaa  
>fukitonde douretsu )<em>

She launched an all out attack against Alpar in a flurry of rage, only to have Alpar moonwalk backwards and gracfully dodge all the attacks that came across his path. It didn't matter what the renamon did; front kick, uppercut, back hand, or even a drop kick. Alpar did the same thing and avoided every attack that was thrown at him. She did a quick jab with her left hand, only to have Alpar catch it a few inches from his face with his right hand.

_( we're modern strange cowboy )_

"Come Connie," Alpar mocked, pushing her hand, and the renamon a couple feet away from him, "You can do better than that."

_( are you ready to the action?  
>me no mae ni kabe wa nai ze )<em>

The renamon attacked quicker now, letting her energy flood out of her body. Any time she got an opening on Alpar, she sent a spike of energy his way. She slide across the ground, forcing Alpar to jump up into the air. Using the advantage, renamon arced her back and launched upward, making a direct hit on Alpar, only to be blocked by his knee.

_( do you have any function?  
>gourei back to the fire )<em>

They both landed onto the ground on their feet. Alpar rhymatically sidestepped away from the renamon's quick jab. He did it again when she used her right arm to try and back hand Alpar. He dove for an opening across her legs as she used her claws to hit him with a range attack. Baffled, the renamon turned around quickly, only to have a sudden jab from Alpar to strike her face.

_( hitsuzetsu ni tsukushi gatai )_

The force of the punch was strong enough for the renamon to grunt in pain, but her skin felt harden by the punch. She was launched from where she was standing to a couple yards away from Alpar. She continued to roll, till she used her left arm to clench the dirt beneath her and look at Alpar.

_( insanity  
>ishi mushi dekinai <em>  
><em>ha ni kinu kisenaide )<em>

Alpar stood upright, after he lowered his right hand. He looked down towards where the renamon crouched. Smiling, he lifted up both of his hands in a questionable look. "Is that all you have to offer me?" The renamon growled, as a small trickle of blood rolled out of her mouth. She used her right hand to wipe it off as she stood up.

When she was finally upright, Alpar was already in her face. "Fine." He readied himself again, "My turn."

_( sanjuukyuudo no taion daite  
>ima o ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

The next few hits came so fast at the renamon, she could barely see Alpar's arms move. Every single attack she could make out landed on her face twice, then hit her stomach five times. However, each time an attack landed, she felt less, and less pain from the initial contact of the blow. One blow turned into an uppercut, as she slowly flew up three feet in the air, almost like she was slowed in time.

_( arata ni saita hana o chirasanai you ni  
>ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

She felt her body begun to to spin forward, making her body curl up into a circle. Alpar whistled a light tune, as he began to punch the renamon like a speed bag in a gym. The renamon built enough momentum to look like a yellow circle. Alpar stopped whistling at the same time as he stopped punching. As he slammed the renamon back into the ground, she was sent flying across the field and stopped after she collected six feet of dirt in front of her.

_( we're modern strange cowboy )_

She slowly got back up from the ground, coughing up a little bit of blood. "Skin hardening, as I thought." Alpar yelled across the field. "One hell of a defense, but you can't just tank blows from your opponent forever." She stood up and looked at Alpar across the field. Using both of his hands, he gestured for Renamon towards him.

"Come and get me!" Alpar taunted.

_( Theatchuu ma ni kuchihatete baseki no youyoyaku  
>nagai you de mijikai my turn )<em>

Yelling, the renamon ran up to Alpar and did a lunging attack with her left arm. Alpar dodged once again, but this time, her tail hardened and hit Alpar. As the attack landed, Alpar quickly blocked it with his left hand, smacking it down with enough force to send the renamon down to the ground as well.

_( kawarimono no romansaa komorigachi na misutaa  
>kono tabi wa jouzetsu )<em>

Grunting, the renamon tried to get back onto her feet, but Alpar stomped the ground. The force was strong enough for renamon to be lanuched back up three feet. She flipped back, landing on her feet and readying herself for another fight. Alpar, smirking, just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

_( we're modern strange cowboy )_

"You ready for this?" Alpar taunted, smirking.

_( are you ready to the action?  
>naiteru hima nanka nai ze )<em>

Renamon growled as she tried to swipe his head with her right claw. He blocked the attack with his left, and immediately headbutted her. The force stunned her for a brief second, but she regained focus and high knee his chest. He used his right hand to smack the knee down, this time not sending her to the ground. Smiling, he used his right hand to grab the patch of fur on her chest.

_( how do you have any function?  
>kourei get! light your fire )<em>

Struggling, the renamon grabbed his right hand with both of her claws. Alpar didn't flinch, as he used his left fist to punch her face in twice. After that, he used his right knee to send her flying. He began to sprint towards her, catching up with her momentum easily.

_( kansei wa sude ni ratai )_

He grinned evilly, as he grabbed both of her shoulders to spin her around violently. She was sent flying in the opposite direction, as Alpar struck a pose, similar to Dio's Wryyy pose. The force wasn't as strong as before, so she stopped herself and landed in a crouching position.

_( impaction  
>koshitantan for life <em>  
><em>ni no ashi fumanaide )<em>

Alpar maintained his posed for a couple more seconds, before returning to his upright stance. His grin widen, as unseen energy struck the renamon, launching her back into the ground. She left a small, two feet deep, imprint in the ground of where she was hit, as she stood back up to see Alpar standing above her.

Alpar smiled, as he stomped the ground again, sending the renamon into the air.

_( nanchuu koudou taion agete_  
><em>ima o ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

Alpar caught her tail in his right hand, making the renamon lose her red eyes and blush. He then proceeded to use her body like a paddle ball. Stopping the paddle ball motion, he began to spun her in a circle by his right side. Spinning her violently in a circle, he let her go as she went flying towards rubble across the field.

_( tashika ni kiita kokoro no koe wa rollin'  
>ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

She quickly got up and ran towards Alpar. Smiling, Alpar tripped her, letting her momentum carry her to her next destination. Alpar stopped her by appearing in front of her pathway. He lifted up his right knee to kick her, only this kick sent her upwards some what. Lifting his right leg up to his face, he was able to heel stomp the renamon onto the ground. Using the same leg, he kicked her across the field, landing her in the middle. She instantly recovered and growled towards Alpar.

_( ima norikonase cowboy )_

Looking at his face made the renamon angry. She let out a howl into the sky of pure rage as her eyes regain their red glow. She looked at Alpar with the intent on killing.

Alpar's smile went away as he felt her presence rush up to him. He frantically dodge the incoming attacks made at him. "Don't make me use this, Connie!" He yelled out, as she missed a jump kick on Alpar. Alpar backflipped a few yards away from the renamon, as he clenched his left arm's bracer. It disappeared leaving a bright yellow glow on his whole arm, as he puffed his chest forward and he lifted his fists up to his face.

_( hoshi no kazu no kidoairaku o itsuka sora ni hanateba )_

The renamon dashed towards Alpar, letting her right fist swing back for a killing blow on his face. Time slowed for her, as her angry expression turned into a face of true fear, robbing her of her red eyes. _Wait, there's something off about him._

_( tamashii dake wa zenbu o shitteru ndarou )_

_The way that bracer disappeared. I've seen it before._ Her thoughts swarmed her mind, as she saw Alpar's once determined expression to his usual smile again. His left arm was covered with a tattoos all around it that glowed brightly. _Is that..._

_( norukasoruka mo )_

_A God Hand?_ She realized as she fully stopped a few inches away from Alpar. He smiled, as he went back into his regular fighting stance.

_( sanjuukyuudo no taion daite  
>ima o ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

Once again, these attacks came from Alpar, but she couldn't see them land on her body. The same combo was used on her once again; two hits to the face, three in her stomach. She was uppercutted once again, but this time the pain didn't go away. It stayed this time, and didn't feel any better on her. She stopped in the air once again.

_( arata ni saita hana o chirasanai you ni  
>ikinuke yo cowboy )<em>

Instead of turning her into a speed bag again, Alpar followed up with three successful back hands from each of his hands. Once the renamon was suspended in the air, he let out a loud "Ha!" as he curled his God Hand infused fist. Charging up one of his own special roulette finishers, Alpar sighed as he spun around in the air and dragon kicked her into a building a couple hundred feet away from them, forcing it to collapse on top of her, letting out a loud "Wooo!" in the process.

_( my name is modern strange cowboy )_

He lifted his left fist into the air, as the bracer returned to his arm, sealing off the God Hand's power. "Alright," He yelled out, as the dust settled from the building. "What a rush!" He stood there dancing with his feet till he saw no reaction from the renamon.

_Song ends._

Alpar stopped dancing, as he let out a sigh as he looked down by his feet. His coat and satchel where there waiting for him. Alpar laughed, "It's like I knew I was going to end up at this spot one way or another." Picking up his coat, he wore it and buckled it with the button on his right shoulder. Looking at his left arm, he curled up the sleeve to keep the arm bracer in sight.

Whistling a tune, Alpar strode across the building that fallen on top of the renamon. He looked around him, searching for his defeated adversairy. "Come on, I know I didn't kill you. Otherwise, I wouldn't Dragon Kick you into a building now." He called out.

Hearing a slight cough, he smiled as he saw the renamon pinned onto the ground, moaning out in pain from the unexpected beat down. He kneeled above her head. "I'll wait here when you wake up." He said with a smile, as the renamon slipped into a deep sleep, knocked cold from the forceful impact.


End file.
